The joints in the limbs of a human are frequently subject to a loss of function due to trauma and/or disease. As these joints become increasingly more painful and problematic for the patient, surgeons generally have relatively few options for restoring the form and function of the affected joints. In addition, many clinical factors (including but not limited to patient age, patient weight and general patient health) further complicate the task of restoring the affected joints to a fully functional, pain-free condition. In this respect it should also be appreciated that the smaller joints of the limbs are characterized by wide variations in topography, and impose substantial size constraints, which can make restoring an affected joint to pain-free mobility difficult or impossible.